Weapon and Non-Weapon Proficiencies
by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.5 Summary : Through a character’s career they will accumulate a variety of skills that have at least some practical use out in the world or may only be good for amusing friends at a party. It is and should be a part of character growth that they pick things up along the way in life and put those skills to use. For game purposes, proficiencies are broken down between Weapon and Non-Weapon. : Weapon proficiency means your character can pick up a weapon and use it without killing themselves and with some degree of skill.Weapon Mastery means your character can do some impressive things with that weapon but could probably learn a thing or two yet. Expert Proficiency means your character is lethal with the weapon in question and it shows. : Non-Weapon Proficiencies are a bit more straight forward. Your character learns the skill and there is a possible skill check for that skill. Trade skill proficiencies are a little different. Your character learns the trade skill then advances in a similar fashion to Weapon Proficiency. For a chart on trade skill progression, read this article. Characters may begin play with one weapon at Proficient and one Trade at Novice. Section One : Weapon Skills and Proficiencies 'Weapon Skill Chart' *'Proficient:' The proficient weapon user can pick up the weapon and use it. +5% to melee or attack hit with that weapon. 6 EP *'Mastery:' The mastery of a weapon deigns the user is skilled in its use and can do respectable damage with it. +10% to melee or attack hit with that weapon. 12 EP *'Expert:' The expert in a weapon has shown unusual dedication in learning to use that weapon and has gained incredible skill with it. +15% to melee/range hit and two attacks per round with that weapon. 24 EP *'Specialist:' The specialist in a weapon has spent a significant portion of their life understanding one particular weapon and its potential lethality. To become a specialist required the utmost dedication and study of a weapon. This grants +20% to melee/range hit, three attacks per round and +25% penalty to an enemy’s armor value. 48 EP + play through of one full game chronicle. List of Weapon Proficiencies : NOTE: While some classes and races have bonuses to certain weapons already, skill bonuses can be stacked with the condition that in the case of being a weapon expert, no additional attacks per round are gained if the class bonus for such is higher than what’s gained from being a weapon expert. In addition, proficiency bonuses for using shields raise blocking success instead of likelihood to hit, and upon reaching Expert grants an extra blocking attempt per round if not already provided by their class. : All weapon proficiencies cost 3 EP for a 80% chance of success in that proficiency. A GM may give a +/- to the roll depending on the situation. Additionally, the character must be considered proficient in at least one weapon, before they can spend points on weapon proficiencies. : For an additional 6 EP (90%) in a particular proficiency, a character may become specialized in a weapon proficiency, allowing them greater success in that particular proficiency. : Blind Fighting: A character with this proficiency has spacial awareness even while blinded and takes only half the allotted penalty against their hit bonus, if blinded, providing a successful check is made. : Counter-Attack: Characters with this proficiency can, while evading attack a target one time, while evading. High skill in weapons does not boost this skill, nor does having the ability through spell, tattoo, magic item, or other class skills to otherwise perform a similar function. This skill requires both having acrobatics and being a melee class. : : Disarm: By use of this skill, the character displays superior skill with their chosen weapon and disarms their opponent. This skill assumes that the opponent’s weapon can be disarmed and is not attached in some way. Additionally, weapons must be of similar size for a disarming to be successful; normal sized weapons will not be able to disarm a giant’s weapon for example. Ranged weapons can also be used to disarm, but at a -10% penalty. Specializing in Disarm lowers the penalty to -5%. Disarm can only be used once per round, and must be the only attack the character makes. : Point-Blank Shot: This skill is open to Scouts and Rogues, who have mastered ranged weapons. In cases where a ranged attacker is closed in on, and attacked, those with this skill have the option to shoot the attacker at point blank range, with a +25% to their current range hit, granting a 50% chance to stun their enemy for one round, allowing them a chance to retreat and attack at range once more. This attack is tabulated at the beginning of the next round of combat, along with other attacks. This skill cannot be stacked with special attacks and cannot replace otherwise superior class skills. The single attack cannot be modified with magic, tattoos, or mechanical devices. : Riposte: By means of this skill, the Master of a melee weapon can add one attack, upon a block or a parry, granted by class skill. This attack is addressed the following combat round, in addition to any other attacks the character has. This skill is only available to melee classes, who have achieved mastery rank in a melee weapon. This skill also does not replace, or stack with superior skills, such as the Duelist’s Deflection skill, nor can it be modified with magic or tattoos. Section Two : Tradeskills : List of Trade Skill-Related Non-Weapon Proficiencies : Blacksmith: The blacksmith can make anything from simple metal implements to weapons and armor of legend depending on skill level of the smith. They can also learn Rune Forging at Grand Master. : Botany: The botanist can find and identify everything from the most common root to the most exotic flora or identify its presence in potions or elixirs. They are also able to brew curatives, remedies and other concoctions by which to bring ease or relaxation. : Bowyer: The Bowyer can make all manner of bows from a simple hunting bow to bows of incredible power, as their skill grows. Bowyers also know how to fletch arrows of various sorts. Bowyers can also make crossbows or at the height of their craft. : Chef: The master of the culinary arts, the chef may create elaborate meals and banquets for the discerning dinner party. At the height of their skill, they may create food with potential temporary and permanent buff ability. 2 (Prerequisite: Cooking and Baking non-weapon proficiencies). : Combat Technique: A Research Skill exclusively for classes that put primary emphasis on melee combat, this allows characters to develop and augment existing melee capabilities, developing new, ingenuitive methods of attack and defense above their pre-existing capabilities. At the pinnacle of this skill (Master or Higher, on successful Masterwork roll), characters may learn to channel small amounts of personal energy into strikes (prana, ki, or chi.) : **Prerequisite: A character must be be of a class that uses melee as it’s primary offensive capability or a Monk/War-Magi, and be of Proficient Rank or higher Weapon Skill in a particular weapon or even unarmed styles, provided they are Novice Rank or higher. Techniques can be made in multiple melee weapons, but only if possessing proficiency in said weapons and of Journeyman rank or higher. A character that possesses the Spell Research Trade Skill may not also possess Combat Technique, as the dedication and focus required for either discipline makes it incredibly difficult to study the other alongside it. : Special: To progress to Master Rank or beyond in this Trade Skill, the individual hoping to progress must duel with and be judged worthy by an Instructor of Techniques, NPC’s under GM control. Though this does not always require defeating the instructor of this skill, it will require the character to show some degree of innovation, prowess, and a knowledge beyond simply handling a weapon. This encounter cannot be vapor-gamed, and cannot be evaded with an extra EP expenditure or by any other means. This will often require a player to be patient with Ops and Vops, but for RP purposes even the most skilled student cannot attract the attention of one of these Instructors when they demand it, and failure to be patient in this ICly or OOCly may result in refusal of progression. Failure of this trial will mean that the character will not be able to attempt again for one month minimum. : Enchanter: The enchanter can place enchantment on items, weapons and armor providing that item has been newly made and otherwise not enchanted.(Prerequisite: Must be a spell-casting/praying class). : Glass Blower: The glass blower can make all manner of glass-based items, including lenses with increasing quality as their talent for it grows. At the height of their craft, they can also etch invisible runes into glass, and craft sorcerous lenses for glasses and goggles. : Gunsmith: The gunsmith can craft everything from a simple pepper-box pistol to fierce automatic gear-driven firearms depending on skill. Gunsmiths can also make ammunition of various sorts and smelt the metal they require to make their arms. At the height of their trade, Gunsmiths can Rune-Forge their firearms. : Jeweler: The jeweler can cut gems and craft jewelry of various quality as they grow in skill. They can also identify valuable or fraudulent jewelry. At grandmaster, jewelers can also etch runes of power into jewelry or cut gems to amplify certain stat traits. : Leather Worker: The leather worker can make all manner of leather items and armor with increasing quality as their talent for it grows. At the height of their craft, they can also stitch runes and special tanning processes. : Miner: Miners prospect ores from the most common variety to the most exotic and then safely extract those ores from even the most dangerous places. The most skilled miners will find exotic rocks or possibly lost items of potential value…or sometimes just really weird stuff people bury. : Magic Research: The magic researcher can craft new spells or attempt to discern the nature of a newly discovered one. (Prerequisite: Must be a spell-casting/praying class). : Scribe: The scribe can create scrolls or magical tomes for use by others. The most skilled scribes can create scrolls and tomes that have multiple effects and possibly convey permanent abilities. (Prerequisite: Must be a spell-casting/praying class). : Shipwright: The shipwright can design seaworthy craft of various quality as their knowledge grows. At their pinnacle of skill, they can design airships. : Stone Worker: The stone worker can make all manner of stone items and weapons with increasing quality as their talent for it grows. At the height of their craft, they can also etch runes and craft stone weapons of unusual quality. : Tailor: The tailor can make all manner of clothing with increased quality as their skill develops. At the height of their craft, they can also embroider runes and create special threads. : Trapper: The trapper must not only be a skilled hunter and tracker, but must understand where they may most effectively lay their traps to capture the prey they require. Certain territories frown upon this practice and will actively seek out and prosecute Trappers. At the height of their skill, a trapper can trap exotic creatures, potentially without harming them. (Prerequisite: Must have tracking and hunting non-weapon proficiencies). : Treasure Hunter: The treasure hunter is an insatiable seeker of ancient lore and relics, forgotten artifacts and shiny coins from long dead cultures. While this isn’t a trade that produces an viable product all the time, it does foster the need to adventure for the very best treasures. (Prerequisite: Must have at least one Lore non-weapon proficiency and have the archeology non-weapon proficiency). 3 : Wood Carving: The wood carver can make anything from small wooden toys to magical rods, staves and wands at higher skill. At the height of their skill, the wood carver can carve runes of power into their creations. 'Trade Skill Proficiency Chart ' : (A Maximum of 3 tradeskills per character) *'Novice:' The novice can craft/identify/research simple items. (65% chance). 2 EP *'Adept:' The adept can craft/identify/research items of uncommon quality. (70% chance). 4 EP *'Journeyman:' The journeyman can craft/identify/research items of unusual magic quality. (75% chance). 8 EP *'Master:' The master can craft/identify/research items of high magical quality. (80% chance) Additionally, these items may have extra bonuses due to overall quality. (15% chance). 16 EP *'Grand Master:' The Grand Master can craft/identify/research items of peerless magical quality (85% chance). Additionally, these items may have extra bonuses due to overall quality. (25% chance). If the quality roll is made, there is then a chance if the item in question is a crafted item, that it could be sentient 1 (15% chance). 32 EP *'Legendary:' The Legendary craftsperson can craft/identify/research items of peerless magical quality (95% chance). These items may have extra bonuses due to overall quality. (35% chance). If the quality roll is made, there is then a chance if the item in question is a crafted item, that it could be sentient 1 (20% chance). Additionally, the Legendary craftsperson is capable of creating artifact-grade weapons, allowing maximum possible bonuses (50%) and one re-roll per month on a possible botched item. (Prerequisite: May only have one trade skill, for the assumption the character has spent their whole lives becoming the pinnacle of their craft). 64 EP :*Certain grandmaster works cannot attain sentience or will require GM approval. Also, items that give bonuses to crafting do not give bonuses to sentience unless otherwise specified. :*Instead of sentient food or drink, the Chef creates permanent stat-gain food or drink. :*Instead of finding sentient treasure, the Treasure Hunter will find a unique or lore magic item. Section Three : Non-Weapon Proficiencies 'List of Non-Weapon Proficiencies' : All non-weapon proficiencies cost 3 EP for a 80% chance of success in that proficiency. A GM may give a +/- to the roll depending on the situation. However for purposes of role-playing, simply having the proficiency means that most times the character will be able to do these tasks without actually needing to roll unless the roll is for something extraordinary or unusual. Mostly, Non-Weapon Proficiencies are for fun and for enriching character development. Characters can start with six free Non-Weapon Proficiencies. : : : For an additional 6 EP (90%) in a particular proficiency, a character may become specialized in a non-proficiency, allowing them greater success in that particular proficiency. All new characters start with six free non-weapon proficiency slots, but are not limited to how many one can attain. : : : Occasionally, a situation arises where there is no clear, definable skill for what a character wants to do. In these cases, a flat 65% is assigned to that particular task. A GM may opt to lower or raise this, based on the situation. This is called a non-specific proficiency check. : Acrobatics: This skill allows the character to execute acrobatic maneuvers such as flips, back-flips, cartwheels and the like for purposes of entertainment and possibly for sake of getting out of a tough (non-combative) spot. Picking up this non-weapon proficiency grants a +5% to evasion skills. This skill is only available melee classes. : Acting: The process of playing a part, such as during a performance or if attempting believably imitate someone else. This includes accents, tones of voice and other mannerisms that would grant the individual a believable representation of somebody else. : Animal Handling: This proficiency must be taken twice — once for domestic animals and once for exotic animals. Those with this skill can train such animals to ‘behave’ providing they are well treated. : Airmanship: This skill allows the character to do the necessary functions to keep an airship in the sky, barring navigational skills (which is a different proficiency), including how to draw Mana from Starweave sails, make simple repairs, operate the weapons, etc. : Archaeology: The archaeologist is able to identify relics, artifacts and other items (including magic potentiality), including their possible places of origin without use of sorcery. This pursuit requires the Lore proficiency in at least one lore category (Imarel lore, Isahaelian lore, etc). : Artistry: Painting, drawing and pottery fall under this proficiency. Artistry also allows the artist to study and analyze art works from other civilizations and races for possible clues to origin or history. : Author: The author is capable of penning a good story, whether it be a news story, short fictional stories or a study of animal behavior. Failing a check as an author means the character wrote something rather poorly! : Baking: The process of making baked goods for consumption. This skill can be used for making new baked goods as well. : Bartering: The talent of getting a lower price on something or to sell at a higher price. : Beast-Riding: Not only is this the skill of learning how to ride an exotic mount, but the art of doing so with precision. Learning this skill means you can direct your mount to gallop at full speed, slow, prance and execute other maneuvers (including flight, if applicable) that could be used for either show or warfare. It is necessary to have Animal Handling at specialized level, to then learn this skill. For flying mounts, such as wyvern, specialization in beast-riding is also required. : Biomancy: This skill allows any arcane or mystic caster to use Mana to mimic to a degree the regenerative powers of Druidic prayers. This can allow the arcane or mystic caster to heal even serious wounds, purify poisons and diseases and regenerate limbs with continued applications. This proficiency requires the character to also have Botany at grandmaster level and be an arcane or mystic caster. Contributed by Eoghan Farrell and Steven Robles. : Brewing: The skills necessary for brewing ale, beer, lager, mead and porter. : Candle-making: This skill allows the character to be able to make candles of various shapes and styles for both art, selling as wares, and use in magical rites and rituals. : Cardistry: The art of cardistry takes simple card tricks to a whole new level, allowing the individual with this skill to keep those observing, entertained and mesmerized for the length of the performance. Cardistry tricks are highly complex, and require years of practice to master. Sleight of Hand, at specialized level is required for this skill. : Carpentry: Being able to build the interior wooden parts of a structure : Combat Trainer: The combat trainer can teach weapon/fighting styles that they are expert/specialized in. : Cooking: The art of making meals for consumption. This skill can also be used to invent new dishes. : Cultural Knowledge: The ability to know something about a particular culture. This can be chosen multiple times for multiple cultures. : Crotchet: The skill to crochet items like scarves, afghans and similar crafts. : Dancing: The art of dancing. This skill can be attained multiple times for multiple styles of dance. : Direction Sense: The character with this skill can determine what direction they’re going without a compass. : Disguise Crafting: By way of this skill, a rogue may change their appearance completely, to the point of being completely unrecognizable, if a proficiency check is made. This includes fooling sight and scent, but not fouling spells meant to reveal the true nature of things (unless an enchanted disguise kit is used). This includes changes in height, weight, race, gender and skin tone, providing the disguise remains within the humanoid spectrum. An example of a rogue’s disguise kit can be seen here. : Etiquette: Knowing how to conduct one’s self in public or to smoothly escape a high society disaster. : Farming: The skills to raise crops and handle domesticated animals for the purposes of food. : First Aid: The ability to offer immediate aid to wounds and afflictions, including stopping of bleeding, stitches, splinting broken bones, etc. : Fishing: The skills necessary to catch fish with a proper pole and line. This skill allows for the identity and basic knowledge of different sorts of fish. : Foraging: This skill is useful when searching for various edible roots, vegetables, fruits, including edible insects. Alternatively, this also prevents the forager from picking up and eating something that would otherwise poison them. : Forgery: This proficiency allows the character to make a counterfeit article of worth or importance, such as documents to allow passage into a high security area or create a duplicitous work of art. The use of the forgery skill will also be heavily dependent on the character’s other skills; a character who wants to create a counterfeit vase must have artistry in pottery as well, etc. : Gambling: The character happens to be good at games of chance. : Heraldry: The character can identify with this skill, the coat of arms/banner/standard of a royal house, nation or organization. Exceedingly useful when identifying the standard of a ship or an army unit. : Horsemanship: Not only is this the skill of learning how to ride a horse, but the art of doing so with precision. Learning this skill means you can direct your horse to gallop at full speed, slow, prance and execute other maneuvers that could be used for either show or warfare. : Hunting: The character can stalk game and successfully kill it and clean it for consumption. : Interrogation: The skills related to getting information out of people by psychological or physical means. : Juggling: The character is pretty good with tossing multiple objects into the air and catching them. : Knitting: The knitting skill allows a character to make make simple items such as blankets and scarves or garments from a thread and needles. : Laborer: Those with this skill have worked a variety of menial tasks and help bolster a manual labor work force. This can be anything from carrying materials, building simple structures or assembling simple items. : Lore: This skill gives the character some expertise in a bit of historical event, place or persons. This can be selected multiple times for multiple types of lore. : Lying: Those with this skill can effectively deceive people into believing them. Granted, there can be penalties attributed to this skill, or bonuses, depending on how grand the lie is, or how drunk or made pliable the subject being lied to is. Those who specialize in this proficiency can also foil ‘Detect Lie’ spells, with possible penalties to the detection. : Makeup Artist: Through this skill, a character may successfully produce and apply various forms of makeup to create a convincing effect, ex. wrinkles, change in hair color, etc. A skill usually learned from being a part of a variety show, acting troupe or similar activity, this skill is required for those who wish to learn the rogue-only skill, Disguising. : Masonry: The skills related to stonework construction. : Mechanic: The skills related to fixing and maintaining mechanical/gear-driven/steam-driven items, including War-Hulks, certain vehicles and powered armor. : Merchant: The character with this skill is good at conducting a legal business buying/selling wares. : Mimicry: The character with this skill, can mimic the sounds of various animals, insects or even people. When paired with Ventriloquism, mimicry can be a powerful tool of deception. : Musical Instrument: The character with this skill can play a specific musical instrument. This skill can be taken multiple times for different instruments. : Mythology: This proficiency offers the character knowledge of a specific religion. This skill can be taken multiple times. Priests who take this skill in their own religion do so at +10% and other religions at +5%. : Navigator: The navigator can use a map, compass and sextant to plot a course for either a seafaring ship or an airship. : Needlepoint: The skill of needlepoint is a counted thread form of embroidery that can be used to make a number of crafted items, such as pillowcases, wall hangings and the like. It can also be used to decorate and augment garments. : Negotiator: The skills required to peacefully settle disputes before two or more parties. : Nurse: A nurse is able to treat injuries and treat minor non-magical wounds as well as provide ongoing care to recovering injured individuals. Must have First Aid to qualify for this proficiency. : Orator: Having this skill means the character has learned how to give speeches and speak to small groups. A successful check as an orator can affect enemy and/or NPC reactions (GM discretion). : Playwright: The playwright is capable of penning a good play, whether it be a comedy, musical or a historical account. Failing a check as a playwright means the character wrote something that will get panned by critics everywhere! : Poet: The poet is capable of penning worthy prose in whatever style they desire. Failing a check as poet means the character wrote something fruit-toss worthy! : Prostitution: The skill set required to convince even desperate people that your character is worth paying to have sex with. This skill doesn’t guarantee that the client will actually pay for services rendered, but does at least ensure the character can loop some poor sod into engaging in such activities. : Physician: The physician can diagnose and treat various non-magical illnesses and conditions. Must have both Novice Botany and First Aid to qualify for this proficiency. : Seamanship: This skill allows the character to do the necessary functions to keep a seafaring ship afloat, barring navigational skills (which is a different proficiency), including how to tack sails, make simple repairs, operate the cannons, etc. : Seduction: Different than prostitution in that seduction is about allure not about the actual act and the money to pay for it. : Singing: The character can carry a tune and have the act of doing so be enjoyable. : Slave Trainer: This skill allows for the obedience and command training of slaves. : Slaver: Those with the skill set to be a slaver know how to target, lure and capture individuals that they deem fit for forced slavery. Note this practice his highly illegal almost everywhere on Imarel. : Sleight of Hand: The character knows coin tricks and card tricks that marvel the masses. : Spell Awareness: With this proficiency, the character has the ability to predict when an enemy caster is attempting to cast a spell, allowing them to actively resist some of its effects (resulting in a passive -20% Mystic Defense). Certain, more powerful casters (paragon) will require this to be checked against first, before the bonus is applied. : Strategist: The character is skilled at both analyzing enemy movements and planning offensive/defensive strategies with allied troops. This skill satisfies a sound strategy, not its execution; such is the domain of the Tactician. : Swimming: The character is good at swimming and can swim over long distances without growing exhausted. The character is also good at holding their breath and can do so for 50% longer than normal. : Surgeon: The surgeon is able to not only see to the duties of a physician, but can also conduct operations successfully, in the field if need be to treat even severe non-magical and magical wounds. Surgeons can also act as coroners to help investigate murders. Must have the physician proficiency to qualify to be a surgeon. : Tactician: The tactician can make minute decisions on the battlefield, to ensure troops and battle plans can be adapted to a real world situation. Strategies are static, the Tactician makes those strategies flexible. This proficiency also grants a +5% to the Soldier ability, Battle Tactics. : Teacher: A character with this proficiency can instruct people in basic reading, writing and arithmetic. This skill is particularly useful in areas where education is not what it should be. It should be noted this can also be used to teach languages, providing the teacher can speak those languages. : Tinkerer: The skills required to fix and maintain clockwork items, including watches and constructs that run on clockwork. : Torture: The character excels at torturing people for whatever purpose, while making sure they do not die from the process. : Tracing: The tracer looks at an environment in a unique way, in an attempt to move across it in the swiftest and most efficient way possible. This requires having the acrobatic proficiency first (see Parkour). : Tracking: '''This proficiency allows the character to track through most environments a target’s path, using various clues as to said target’s passing. This proficiency does not work underwater unless a Xalayi Scout attempts the tracking or a Xalayi Scout teaches another Scout how to track underwater. This proficiency is only available to the Scout class. : '''Ventriloquism: A character with this proficiency can throw their voice as far as 15′ from where they’re standing. Normally useful to entertain people with a doll, or dummy, this skill can have practical applications to the adventurer. : Veterinarian: A veterinarian can diagnose, treat and perform surgery on most sorts of animals native to Imarel. Because of the common medical background, in a pinch veterinarians can also perform as physicians or surgeons in a pinch (-20% penalty to the check). Must have Animal Handling, First Aid and Novice Botany to qualify for this proficiency. : War-Hulk Pilot: This skill enables those so learned to operate War-Hulk battle armor, including flight, weaponry and basic field repairs. : Wilderness Survival: This skill allows the character to survive in certain types of environments for an extended period of time. Therefore this skill can be learned multiple times for different sorts of environments (Arctic, Woodlands, Desert, Oceanic, etc.). : Winemaker: This skill allows the character to know the process of making wine and identify different sorts of wine in order to be a wine snob at social functions. Category:Player Guides